Posthume
by admamu
Summary: Ce n'est pas un jour comme les autres ni une conversation comme les autres, entre un vieil homme et sa fille. Puis John, en mettant de l'ordre dans les affaires de son ami, trouve une lettre.
1. Chapter 1

« Ça va aller papa ? T'es sûr ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je reste avec toi ? »

John relève les yeux de sa tasse de thé. Combien en a-t-il bues dans sa vie ? Combien de litres de thé a-t-il bus dans sa vie ? Si l'autre était là, il pourrait lui dire, avec la précision d'un métronome. Il dirait un nombre, avec une marge d'erreurs c'est certain parce qu'il y avait toujours des trucs qui lui échappaient et qu'il savait le reconnaître : « Je connais tes habitudes John » dirait-il, « mais tes habitudes après que nous nous sommes rencontrés, pas tes habitudes d'avant ». Quelque chose comme ça. Il pourrait lui dire aussi toutes les variétés de thé différentes qu'il a bues : du noir, du rooibos, du vert mais pas trop, du parfumé, bergamote et cannelle, et toutes ses humeurs : quand il était fatigué, quand il était nerveux, quand il était triste, quand il était gai. Ils ont bu du thé tout le temps en fait, à chaque moment ils ont bu du thé. A moins que non, non il n'aurait rien pu dire, « Données non pertinentes, effacées du disque dur » et il aurait pointé son index sur sa tempe.

« Papa, tu m'écoutes ? »

John regarde sa fille. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle ressemble à sa mère ! Au bout de toutes ces années, il n'arrive toujours pas à s'y faire, que ce soit lui qui ait réussi à faire une aussi belle personne que sa fille. Il l'a langée, nourrie, portée, soignée quand elle était malade, il lui a appris à marcher et à lire, il l'a emmenée à l'école, il l'a vue développer ses propres goûts dans un tas de domaines, elle lui a tenu tête souvent, elle est partie, elle est revenue. Après tout ça, il aurait dû s'y faire, il ne devrait pas continuer à être toujours d'abord étonné quand il la voit. Comment est-ce possible qu'une telle chose existe grâce à lui, aussi belle, aussi parfaite, à tout point de vue ? « Le monde serait un tel désastre s'il n'y avait pas eu Rosie… » disait l'autre et quand il disait ça, John savait qu'il n'était pas le seul imbécile à penser que sa fille était la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée sur cette Terre.

« Oui ma chérie, je t'écoute. Tu disais ? »

Rosie, il ne faut pas l'appeler Rosie, elle a passé l'âge, Rosamund penche la tête sur le côté et lui sourit. Elle est jeune encore mais elle a déjà des petites rides autour des yeux, comme lui. Enfin, lui, il en a beaucoup maintenant. Elle s'approche et s'assoie à côté de lui.

« Je disais : est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Va t'occuper de tes enfants… »

Il lui tapote la main. Ses mains à lui sont noueuses et toutes les veines ressortent. Son majeur gauche est presque difforme maintenant, foutue arthrose !

« Ils sont avec Jack, tu sais ? Il est venu les chercher toute à l'heure. Il les garde jusqu'à demain.

\- Il a bien voulu ?

\- Ça m'aurait fait mal qu'il refuse. C'est leur père tout de même. »

Elle vient de divorcer, et ça n'a pas été une promenade de santé. C'est Jack qui a morflé le plus, il l'aime encore mais elle, elle ne l'aimait plus alors elle l'a quitté. Elle est comme ça, Rosie, entière, « la vie est trop courte papa » lui avait-elle dit en lui annonçant son divorce. C'est une devise qu'il lui a transmise et il est content qu'elle l'ait adoptée. Pas de compromis, on ne négocie rien et on va là où on veut aller.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir qu'ils aient été là, dit-il en serrant la main de sa fille.

\- C'était la moindre des choses, papa. Ils l'aimaient. C'est eux qui ont demandé à venir.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ils l'adoraient même. Ils ont beaucoup pleuré. C'est normal qu'ils soient venus. Je ne vais pas les protéger de je ne sais pas quoi. Tu ne l'as jamais fait avec moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais avec Mary et William. »

Il a des petits-enfants maintenant. La chair de sa chair… Déjà Rosie, c'était un tel cadeau, mais Mary et William, ça a fait de lui le plus heureux des hommes.

« Tu es vieux John, avait dit l'autre à la naissance de William, on ne va plus me prendre au sérieux si je traîne partout avec un grand-père.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que c'est sérieux de te balader encore avec ce manteau ridicule à ton âge ? avait-il répondu.

\- Ce n'est pas juste un manteau. C'est un costume. Tout le personnage est dans le costume. »

Et il avait raison. Malgré le fait que ses cheveux eussent été plus blancs que bruns, et la légère calvitie, dont il ne fallait absolument pas parler, c'eût été sacrilège de parler de cette calvitie, il impressionnait toujours. N'importe qui, qui que ce soit qui le croisait, tout le monde le craignait. Son regard sans doute… John, lui, n'a jamais été impressionné, il ne sait pas comment cela se fait, même encore maintenant il se demande, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui ? Mais c'était comme ça. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tout a été possible. Parce que John est le seul à ne pas avoir eu peur.

Rosie lui serre la main en retour et passe son bras en travers de ses épaules.

« Je l'aimais tellement, tu sais, tellement, dit-elle.

\- Je sais Rosamund, je sais… et lui aussi, il t'aimait. »

Ils regardent leurs mains jointes et Rosie renifle. Elle se retient de pleurer, elle a déjà tellement pleuré. Le jour où il l'a appelée pour lui dire, elle a poussé un grand cri et elle s'est effondrée, comme si la pire des injustices venait de se produire. L'autre était son meilleur ami et John sait que sa fille a confié bien plus de choses sur sa vie intime à l'autre qu'à lui-même. Ça ne l'a jamais vexé, il en était même content et soulagé. Tous les secrets de sa fille ne pouvaient pas être mieux gardés.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il se moquerait de nous s'il nous voyait ainsi dans ma cuisine ? Sentimentaux… jugerait-il, dit John en tentant un sourire.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Il l'était lui-même.

\- Il aurait détesté que tu dises ça.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je lui disais tout le temps. Tu as le cœur d'une gamine de treize ans, je lui disais… et après il boudait, tu sais, avec son côté très mélo, un peu surjoué. Il aurait fait un très mauvais acteur, toujours dans l'excès.

\- Tu ne l'aurais jamais pris pour jouer dans une de tes pièces, c'est ça ?

\- Certainement pas. Déjà parce qu'il jouait très mal et ensuite parce qu'il aurait fini par rendre hystérique toute la troupe. »

Est-ce pour cette raison que Rosie est auteure de théâtre ? Parce qu'elle a eu toute sa vie un comédien devant les yeux ? Un mauvais comédien peut-être, mais un comédien. Ou est-ce parce qu'elle a vu son père remplir des pages et des pages pour raconter la vie et les exploits de ce très mauvais comédien ? Réalité, fiction, la frontière est si mince.

« Tu enjolives, John, disait l'autre en lisant par-dessus son épaule. Ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme ça…

\- Je n'enjolive pas. Je rends les choses plus attractives, nuance.

\- Et pourquoi faudrait-il rendre les choses plus attractives ? La réalité n'est-elle pas à elle-même suffisante ?

\- Parce que les gens aiment rêver. Je leur donne du rêve.

\- Et tu préfères mentir pour plaire à des idiots ? »

Et il agitait dédaigneusement sa main dans les airs, et John levait les yeux au ciel.

Il ne faut pas qu'il pleure, non, il ne faut pas qu'il pleure. S'il pleure, Rosie va pleurer aussi et il ne saura pas quoi faire. Mais mon dieu, comme c'est dur ! Deux cons marchant côte à côte, se soutenant l'un l'autre. Et maintenant, il est bancal. Déjà qu'avec l'âge, sa claudication l'avait repris…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? avait dit l'autre horrifié en voyant la canne réapparaître.

\- Je fatigue et quand je fatigue, je boite.

\- C'est dans ta tête… dans ta tête John » Et il tapotait sur le crâne de John.

Puis plus doucement et tendrement aussi, il demandait :

« Ça ne va pas ? Tu es anxieux en ce moment ?

\- Je suis juste vieux. » répondait John.

John inspire un grand coup en se redressant sous l'étreinte de sa fille. Ça craque dans son dos. Ses lombaires sont rouillés.

Il se sent bancal, oui, il se sent bancal. L'autre était bien mieux qu'une canne. Séparément, ils n'auraient jamais marché droit. Ensemble, ils ont tracé une route magnifiquement droite. Il y a eu des détours parfois, de sacrés détours, et l'attelage a failli plusieurs fois verser dans le fossé mais au final, en se retournant, c'est une route magnifiquement droite que John voit derrière lui.

« Tu as le droit de pleurer papa, dit Rosie qui comprend toujours tout.

\- Je sais ma chérie, je ne me gêne pas avec toi… Il me manque, je… je… quel con ! Vraiment, partir avant moi, c'est encore un de ses tours, tu sais… »

Rosie caresse sa joue et l'embrasse.

« Je sais papa. »

Comment va-t-il faire ? Mais comment va-t-il faire ? Avant, il savait toujours quoi faire, il n'avait qu'à le suivre et c'était suffisant. Mais maintenant… Il a une fille, merveilleuse, et deux petits-enfants, merveilleux aussi, il va s'occuper d'eux. Tout de même, il se sent si vide, si atrocement vide. S'il pouvait le tenir et le secouer et lui dire : « Bougre de con, pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ? Il faut toujours que tu fasses tout en premier ? Tout ce que tu m'as donné, pourquoi est-ce que tu me le reprends maintenant ? »

Pourtant, c'est John le plus vieux. En toute logique, et pourquoi l'autre n'a-t-il pas respecté cette satanée logique qu'il vénérait par-dessus tout ? en tout logique, c'était à John de s'en aller en premier.

Il se tourne vers sa fille. Il respire précautionneusement. Ça monte et ça descend dans sa gorge. Son ventre fait des nœuds. Me mettre dans cet état-là, à mon âge, je ne te remercie pas…

« Dis Rosamund, est-ce que tu viendrais avec moi cette semaine… pour vider son appartement ? La nièce de madame Hudson m'a laissé jusqu'à la fin du mois.

\- Bien sûr papa. Quand tu veux. »

Heureusement qu'elle accepte, tout seul, il est sûr de ne pas y arriver. Il y a trop de choses là-bas et il ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il va en faire. Il n'y a plus personne pour s'en occuper avec lui. Madame Hudson est partie la première et comme l'autre avait pleuré ce jour-là ! Un vrai déluge. John l'avait pris dans ses bras en murmurant son nom et il avait pleuré avec lui. Et Mycroft aussi, et l'autre n'avait pas pleuré, il avait juste fait une énorme dépression, six mois de temps et John n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet. Impossible de lui tirer le moindre mot, calfeutré à l'appartement, il ne voulait plus sortir. John passait ses journées avec lui, à ne rien faire, juste attendre qu'il se réveille. Et puis un matin :

« Mon frère est un con. Il a fait ça exprès pour m'emmerder. Pour être bien sûr que c'est moi qui le pleure et pas le contraire. Je ne lui donnerai pas ce plaisir.

\- Il est mort ton frère. Et si c'était plutôt parce que lui n'aurait pas supporté de te pleurer toi ? »

L'autre l'avait regardé avec son air _mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu ne comprennes rien ?_ Mais s'il y a une chose que John a toujours réussi à faire, c'est bien à le comprendre. Et enfin, il avait pleuré.

« Jeudi, ça te va ? demande-t-il.

\- Jeudi, c'est bien » répond Rosie. Elle se lève et enfile son manteau.

Il se lève aussi. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est fatigué ! Il serait peut-être temps de s'arrêter. Un peu de repos, ça ne serait pas de refus. Et même beaucoup de repos. Un très long repos. Ça n'est pas que John a envie de tirer sa révérence maintenant mais sans lui, ça n'est plus pareil. Tout a moins de saveur et de relief. Avant, il y a quelques jours encore, c'était toujours comme s'il y avait des secrets partout, cachés, qui n'attendaient qu'eux pour être mis au jour. Maintenant, tout est gris. La magie est partie. John aurait voulu que la magie se poursuive jusqu'à son dernier souffle à lui.

Dans le couloir où il raccompagne sa fille, Rosie demande :

« T'es sûr papa ? Tu me dis et je reste.

\- Va ma fille… on va s'engueuler lui et moi dans ma tête. C'est mieux que tu ne sois pas là.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me faisiez rire quand vous étiez comme ça ! Vous étiez d'un ridicule.

\- Je crois qu'on le faisait en partie pour te faire rire. »

Rosie sourit. Elle a la tête remplie de souvenirs, des bons et des moins bons, mais surtout des bons.

La main sur la poignée, elle se tourne vers son père, elle l'embrasse puis elle dit tout bas.

« Dis son nom papa… »

Il se pince les lèvres sur lesquelles il pose son index et il remue la tête.

« Je ne peux pas Rosie… je ne peux pas. »

Elle le tient contre lui. C'est son vieux papa, il a un peu honte, ça n'est pas à sa fille de s'occuper de lui comme ça.

Elle l'enlace. Rosie n'a jamais craint d'être démonstrative. Elle les a toujours embrassés, lui et l'autre. Même après avoir grandi, même après être devenue une adulte, elle a continué à embrasser son père et son meilleur ami.

Alors, tout bas, à son oreille, et pourtant il n'est pas sourd, c'est la seule chose qu'il a évitée en vieillissant, elle murmure rien que pour lui, comme si des fantômes autour d'eux pouvaient entendre.

« Sherlock… »

Et dans ses bras, il s'écroule. Contre l'épaule de sa fille, enfin, il pleure.

* * *

.

* * *

C'est sorti de ma tête comme ça. Je n'y pensais même pas hier.

Je suis vraiment désolée...

Vous voulez un deuxième chapitre?


	2. Chapter 2

Dans sa main, la clé est froide. Aujourd'hui, pour la dernière fois, il va faire ce geste qu'il a fait un million de fois. C'est absurde, cette envie qu'il a de tout compter, tous ces gestes et ces habitudes qu'ils avaient ensemble, comme si quantifier même les choses les plus anodines leur donnait plus de poids. Et pourtant, s'il y a une chose dont il est sûr, c'est qu'il n'oubliera pas. Rien, il ne pourra rien oublier. Ça lui paraît complétement incompréhensible tous ces petits vieux qui perdent la mémoire. Mais peut-être n'ont-ils pas eu, comme lui, une vie aussi palpitante alors l'oubli pour eux, c'est juste le signe que tous les jours se ressemblaient tandis que pour lui, tous les jours ont été si différents. Et si uniques.

« Tu veux que je le fasse ? » demande Rosie qui le tient par le bras.

Sa main tremble et il doit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à introduire la clé dans la serrure. Rosie pousse la porte et ils entrent.

Les souvenirs ne lui sautent pas à la gorge. C'est déjà ça. Cela fait des années que le hall d'entrée a changé. A la mort de Martha, sa nièce qui avait hérité de la maison, avait voulu tout repeindre sous prétexte que c'était trop sombre. John avait assisté, médusé, à une guerre ouverte entre cette jeune femme résolue qui voulait faire fructifier son bien et son locataire du premier. Un compromis avait été trouvé : du blanc oui mais uniquement jusqu'au premier palier. Et Sherlock, à chaque fois qu'il montait ou descendait les escaliers, fermait les yeux, « le blanc, c'est pour les gens qui sont déjà morts à l'intérieur… » disait-il énigmatiquement.

Rosie l'aide à monter les dix-sept marches. Encore un nombre qui est gravé dans sa peau. Et dans les articulations de ses genoux surtout.

L'appartement est tel qu'en lui-même. Dans son jus. Pourquoi serait-il différent ? Personne n'est entré ici depuis ce dernier jour, le dernier jour où ils se sont vus. Sherlock l'attendait assis dans son fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main, un livre ouvert dans l'autre.

« Tu es de plus en plus lent, John. Je t'ai appelé il y a plus d'une heure » avait-il dit sans lever les yeux.

« J'ai une vie, figure-toi » avait-il répliqué en se défaisant de son manteau avant d'aller à la cuisine chercher la tasse de thé qui l'attendait. C'était un mystère qu'il ne s'expliquait pas : comment faisait Sherlock pour savoir à la minute près à quel moment il arriverait et tenir prête sa tasse de thé, à la bonne température ? Une attention que Sherlock n'aurait jamais avouée, puisqu'il mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais disposer cette tasse sur la petite table à la droite de son fauteuil mais à l'abandonner à la cuisine, comme si elle s'était préparée toute seule sans que lui n'y pût rien.

« Ah oui ? Laquelle ? »

Sherlock avait souri, sans le regarder, faussement absorbé par sa lecture.

Bien sûr n'est-ce pas qu'il a une vie ? Celle qu'il a consacrée, sans retenue, sans réserve, à ce grand abruti…

« Ça sent le vieux… » dit-il en posant sa canne et en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Rosie le regarde en écarquillant les yeux.

« Oh ça va ! On peut dire du mal. Chez moi aussi, ça sent le vieux.

\- Tu veux que j'aère papa ? »

Il acquiesce et Rosie écarte les rideaux pour entrouvrir les fenêtres. Un petit vent frais se glisse à l'intérieur. On respire un peu mieux.

Rosie a l'air un peu gêné, ça le met mal à l'aise. Elle cherche du regard où s'asseoir puis pose une fesse sur sa chaise à lui, de son côté du bureau.

« Viens plutôt là, dit-il en indiquant de la main le fauteuil qui lui fait face.

\- Tu es sûr ? »

\- Oui je suis sûr. Et s'il a quelque chose à dire, il n'a qu'à revenir pour le dire. »

Rosie reste perplexe un instant. Elle se lève et franchit les quelques tout petits mètres qui la séparent du sacro-saint fauteuil. En s'y enfonçant, elle pousse un soupir.

« J'ai toujours adoré ce fauteuil, dit-elle.

\- Et il t'a toujours laissée t'asseoir dedans. Même quand tu étais petite. Tu l'as encore cette photo ? tu sais celle où tu es en couches culottes, assise là et que tu lui tends les bras ?

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai encore. Je l'ai accrochée au-dessus de mon bureau. Je la vois tous les matins. »

De ses doigts, Rosie caresse religieusement le cuir des accoudoirs. Elle parcourt la pièce du regard. Elle inspire. Ça sent un peu moins le vieux et un peu plus Sherlock.

« Alors papa, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? De tout ça, je veux dire… »

Elle agite négligemment sa main. Il hausse une épaule.

« Il a laissé des instructions, un testament ?

\- Tu penses bien que non. Me rendre les choses plus faciles, ça ne lui a même pas effleuré l'esprit.

\- Mais il avait peut-être de la famille. Des gens à qui tout ça revient, légalement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Personne ne m'a contacté en tout cas. Et je n'ai jamais rencontré que sa famille proche. Famille de cinglés… Son frère et sa sœur, ça m'a suffi. »

Ils n'en ont jamais parlé, pudeur oblige, mais il s'est toujours dit que grandir dans une telle famille n'avait pas dû être une sinécure. Entre un frère et une sœur, aussi cinglés l'un que l'autre, obsession du contrôle pour l'un, psychose avérée pour l'autre, comment se fait-il que d'un tel environnement, aussi vicié, soit sorti un être aussi sublime et lumineux ?

« Bon alors, on va garder tout ce à quoi il était attaché. Tous les objets qui avaient de l'importance pour lui » dit Rosie sur un ton décidé.

« Il y en avait beaucoup…

\- Sentimental… se moque Rosie.

\- Trop sentimental.

\- Affreusement sentimental. »

Elle s'avance un peu sur le bord du fauteuil et commence.

« Ces deux fauteuils, son violon, son manteau, où est-il d'abord ? »

Elle tourne la tête.

« Dans sa chambre, il le rangeait parfois dans son armoire. »

Elle reprend :

« Son microscope, son chapeau ridicule… »

Il fait la grimace.

« Son chapeau ridicule… » Elle insiste.

« Ses livres, sa collection de coléoptères, ses robes de chambres, son téléphone. »

Est-on si peu de choses qu'un homme puisse se résumer à une énumération d'objets ? Il ne veut pas. Il ne veut pas de toutes ces reliques, il ne veut pas vivre dans un musée. Il veut que Sherlock entre en faisant claquer la porte, qu'il s'avance vers lui avec son air entendu et un peu prédateur sur les bords, et ce jour-là, le premier jour, Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'être dévoré par quelqu'un, ce qui avait été fait avec une rigueur inflexible les heures qui avaient suivi. Il voudrait redire encore et encore « bon dieu, oui ! » et revoir dans les yeux de Sherlock briller cette foutue fierté d'avoir visé juste.

En face de lui, Rosie rougit un peu. Du bout des lèvres, elle ose :

« Ton arme.

\- Quoi, mon arme ?

\- Il était très attaché à ton arme. »

On ne devient pas une auteure talentueuse de théâtre, dont les pièces sont jouées jusqu'à Broadway, sans avoir une connaissance aigüe et sensible de l'âme humaine.

Il rougit aussi. Ça fait du bien à ses artères et à son cœur d'être encore embarrassé par ce genre d'allusions.

« Je vais aller chercher les cartons que j'ai laissés dans ma voiture. Tu me diras ce que toi tu veux garder, papa et je te dirai ce que je veux, moi… » reprend Rosie en se levant.

En passant près de lui, elle pose une main sur son épaule et il la caresse de sa joue. Adorable enfant, intelligente femme, qui a toujours compris ce qu'était l'amour : un truc impossible qui vous saute dessus et dont vous ne pouvez plus vous défaire.

Une fois qu'elle a passé la porte, il se lève aussi en s'appuyant maladroitement aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Vieillir, c'est la plaie ! Il entend les pas de sa fille qui dévale les escaliers, c'est ceux de Sherlock qu'il écoute. Et lui qui court derrière. Toujours à un pas et à un souffle derrière lui.

Il contourne son fauteuil.

La cuisine.

Pas si désordonnée que ça finalement. Il y a quelques assiettes sales dans l'évier, une bouteille de vin blanc ouverte sur le plan de travail. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, ils avaient partagé un verre. Sherlock lui avait parlé d'un endroit dans le Sud de la France, où il n'était jamais allé mais qui le faisait rêver. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi cet endroit un peu idéalisé lui plaisait autant. Le soleil, le mistral, la campagne, l'ennui au bout de deux jours mais il l'avait laissé parler, sans protester.

« Un endroit merveilleux, avait dit Sherlock en faisant scintiller son verre de vin blanc dans la lumière de la fin d'après-midi. Des vignes et de la lavande à perte de vue. Et des abeilles. On fait du très bon miel là-bas… »

« Mmh » avait-il répondu en fermant les yeux. De toute façon, Sherlock aurait pu lui lire l'annuaire qu'il aurait encore trouvé ça passionnant.

« Tu viendrais avec moi ? avait demandé Sherlock en se penchant vers lui. Si j'allais là-bas, si je voulais y prendre ma retraite, tu viendrais avec moi ? Juste toi et moi dans une petite maison. Assez grande pour recevoir Rosie et les enfants bien entendu.

\- Cela fait une éternité qu'on habite plus ensemble. Je ne sais pas si je te supporterais. »

Il avait ouvert un œil et ce qu'il avait vu lui avait déplu. Un tout petit peu de déception dans les grands yeux gris.

« Je me suis arrangé avec l'âge, non ? Je peux encore faire des efforts…

\- Pas la peine. Je te prends comme tu es. Et oui, Sherlock, j'irais avec toi. Préviens-moi… mais ne pars pas sans moi. »

Il progresse dans le couloir en prenant appui sur le mur.

La chambre. Sa chambre. Porte close. Si Sherlock avait un respect tout relatif de l'espace personnel d'autrui, il était assez regardant concernant le sien. Comme un chat qui ne supporte pas d'être attaché mais qui vient sans gêne faire ses griffes sur vos genoux et que vous ne pouvez déloger sans provoquer un regard méprisant et scandalisé.

Il met la main sur la poignée. Il ouvre. Il renifle. Ça sent bon. Et pourtant, c'est là qu'il l'a trouvé, le lendemain de leur dernière soirée. Si paisible et tranquille dans son lit, il a presque cru un instant qu'il dormait encore. Il l'a secoué un peu et puis il a compris. Il a appelé les secours, complétement inutile, et sa fille, en totale panique. Il s'en veut maintenant, il aurait dû profiter de l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Il se serait couché à côté de lui, il aurait pu lui parler, passer une main dans ses cheveux, caresser son si beau visage ridé, le tenir un tout petit peu dans ses bras même si la rigidification cadavérique commençait à faire son œuvre, prolonger la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille. « Tu ne peux plus m'interrompre et me donner tort maintenant… ». Il aurait pris ses mains, ses si fines et si élégantes mains, que les années avaient tachées et creusées de dizaines de sillons. « Interromps-moi Sherlock et donne-moi tort » aurait-il dit en l'embrassant sur la tempe. A son oreille, il aurait murmuré : « Bien sûr que j'irais là-bas avec toi. J'irais n'importe où avec toi. Tu es un idiot de demander. Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ? »

Au bord du lit, il titube.

Il sait ce qu'il veut garder. Il veut garder son écharpe. Pour avoir près de lui l'odeur de Sherlock, le plus longtemps possible. Elle est posée sur la commode alors il s'approche. Il la regarde un instant sans oser la toucher. Sherlock en a changé souvent, on ne peut pas garder la même écharpe sur autant d'années, c'est normal, l'étoffe finit par s'user. Mais il achetait toujours la même, même tissu, même couleur. Il la caresse tout doucement, ce geste qu'il avait : il la pliait en deux, la passait autour de son cou et c'était parti, le costume, ou l'armure, c'est comme on veut, était complet. Paré à affronter le monde.

Il la prend à deux mains et la porte à son nez. Si exactement Sherlock. Puis il la passe autour de son cou. Il se sent fier d'avoir cette écharpe autour du cou, c'est un peu bête à son âge. Mais dans son cœur, à cet instant précis, il a moins de quarante ans, il revient d'Afghanistan et il réalise qu'il a encore la vie devant lui. Et tout ça parce qu'il vient de croiser cette écharpe bleue.

Sous ses mains, les poignées du tiroir. Le tiroir des chaussettes. Un peu maniaque Sherlock, limite obsessionnel quand il s'agissait du rangement, du classement de ses chaussettes. Il ouvre le tiroir. Je vais tout déranger, ça sera ma petite vengeance…

Sous ses doigts, le tissu délicat des chaussettes. C'est presque inconvenant ce geste. Si Rosie entrait, il se sentirait gêné. Il est juste un petit vieux qui fouille dans les affaires de son meilleur ami. Et puis, il la trouve.

Une lettre. Dans une très belle enveloppe. Papier épais au grammage rare. Et à son nom.

 _Pour John Watson._

Il reconnaît l'écriture et sourit. Cet imbécile l'avait rangée là en attendant de lui donner et il n'a pas eu le temps. Bien fait…

Il sort la lettre de l'enveloppe. Belle qualité du papier. Il la déplie.

« Papa ? appelle Rosie.

\- Je suis dans la chambre. »

Rosie passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« Il m'a laissé une lettre, dit-il en montrant l'objet de son effraction du tiroir.

\- Ah ! Je vais commencer à ranger ses livres. Tu me rejoins quand tu as fini ? »

Il s'assoie sur le lit. Dans l'enveloppe, il y a aussi des documents plus officiels, l'acte de propriété de la maison des parents de Sherlock, mis à son nom à lui et la liste de tous ses biens, actifs en banque, mis aussi à son nom.

« Ah… » souffle-t-il. Alors comme ça, tu m'as tout donné ? Et tu veux que j'en fasse quoi exactement ?

Il pose tous ces documents qui sont plus des soucis qu'autre chose sur le lit à côté de lui.

La lettre.

 _Cher John,_

 _Très, très cher John,_

 _Si tu as trouvé cette lettre, c'est que tu as pu mettre tes mains dans ce tiroir. Et si tu as pu mettre tes mains dans ce tiroir, c'est que je ne suis plus là. Une petite vengeance sans doute de ta part, déranger mes chaussettes. C'est un peu mesquin, ne trouves-tu pas ? Après tout, si les choses se passent ainsi, je n'y suis pour rien. Pour une fois, je ne suis pas responsable. Et puis, ce tiroir, comme tous les autres, et comme cette chambre, ma chambre, c'est la curiosité qui t'y a fait entrer. John Watson si curieux, trop curieux, dangereusement curieux. Mais aussi prudent, trop prudent, désespérément prudent…_

 _Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es en colère. Je suis certain que tu n'as pas manqué de m'insulter. Te faire un tel coup ! Quelle impolitesse de ma part ! Partir avant toi. Pardonne-moi John mais cette idée, savoir que peut-être je partirai avant toi est pour moi un soulagement. C'est une faiblesse, j'en conviens mais ce sera la dernière. De nous deux, John, tu as toujours été le plus fort et je te fais confiance : face au deuil, tu sais toujours te relever._

 _Traitons d'abord des affaires matérielles et débarrassons-nous-en. Tu sais le peu de considération que j'ai pour ce genre de choses et l'argent n'a jamais été pour moi une cause d'inquiétude. Ce qui n'était pas ton cas. Combien de fois m'as-tu fait rire avec la jauge de ton compte en banque ! Ton côté petit-bourgeois m'a toujours attendri. Inquiet de ne jamais avoir assez, et pourtant pas prêt à céder une once de la vie que je t'ai offerte pour gagner plus de confort et de de stabilité. Paradoxal John Watson, si délicieusement paradoxal John Watson._

 _Comme tu peux le constater sur les documents joints à cette lettre, je possède quelques biens. La maison de mes parents, mais tu pouvais t'en douter, ainsi que quelques placements qui ne sont pas de mon fait mais la marque de la prévoyance de Mycroft à mon égard. Quel affront, ne trouves-tu pas ? Me considérer à ce point immature et incapable de penser à mes vieux jours pour faire par devers moi ces placements en mon nom mais qui, il faut le bien dire, ont bien fructifié. Je n'y ai jamais touché et tout te revient. Cela t'embarrasse ? Réfléchis John, et pense que désormais tu as des petits-enfants. William et Mary seront bien contents de trouver cette petite fortune quand il sera temps pour eux d'entamer leurs études supérieures. Cela te fait sourire ? J'en suis ravi._

 _Cet appartement maintenant et son contenu. Tout est à toi, ici. Tout a toujours été à toi. Absolument tout. Et tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. Le garder mais je gage que tu n'aies pas très envie de transformer ta maison en musée. Regarder vers l'avant et jamais en arrière a été notre credo et nous ne sommes pas nostalgiques. Demain est toujours mieux qu'hier. Le brûler mais j'espère que tu ne sois pas si en colère. Le donner… le donner, c'est bien, c'est un bon compromis. Quoique, concernant certains objets auxquels je porte une affection irrationnelle et sentimentale, je souhaiterais que tu respectes mes dernières volontés. Mes dernières volontés, drôle d'expression, n'est-ce pas ? En a-t-on des premières ? Lesquelles seraient-elles pour toi, tes premières volontés ?_

 _Mon fauteuil d'abord. Il est évident qu'il revient à Rosie. Cette enfant, qui n'en est plus une désormais, a passé tant de temps dans ce fauteuil. Elle l'a escaladé, elle y a dormi, elle y a mangé, elle y a lu tant de livres, elle y a même relu certaines de ses pièces. Il fallait Rosie et pas moins pour me réconcilier avec la fiction et elle sait, mais tu peux lui répéter, combien je suis fier d'elle et du travail qu'elle accomplit. J'ai pleuré, souvent, à la lecture de ses pièces et à toutes les représentations auxquelles j'ai assisté. Tu l'avais vu n'est-ce pas, cette émotion qui me prenait quand, assis à tes côtés, je pleurais doucement dans l'obscurité d'une salle de théâtre en écoutant les mots de Rosie ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé et je t'en suis gré. Mais, une fois, parce que je n'avais pas pu retenir un sanglot plus gros que les autres, tu avais serré ma main, ému toi aussi. Quelle délicatesse John !_

 _Oui, ce fauteuil revient à Rosie. Te rappelles-tu que petite, elle avait uriné dessus ? Tu avais essayé tous les produits de nettoyage possibles et tu étais parvenu, croyais-tu, à effacer la tache. Je peux te dire qu'avec une lampe à UV, on la voit encore. Les fluides corporels sont indélébiles._

 _Mes livres ensuite. Donne-les à Mary. Il est encore trop tôt pour qu'elle les lise tous car certains sont assez érudits mais elle saura trouver son bonheur au fur et à mesure des années. Quelle intelligence chez cette enfance et quelle finesse d'esprit ! Elle ressemble à sa mère et nous savons tous les deux qu'elle fera de grandes choses. Est-il nécessaire, John, de te dire combien j'aime cette enfant et sa conversation ?_

 _Ma collection de coléoptères, je veux qu'elle soit à William. Ce petit garçon, si sensible, si rêveur, m'a confié un jour qu'il voulait être entomologiste. C'est un très beau métier, qui demande à la fois de la rigueur, de la mémoire et de l'imagination. Il possède toutes ces qualités et bien plus encore. Il me fait peur parfois et je voudrais qu'il soit plus dur, je crains que la vie et les autres surtout ne le blessent. Protège-le John, tu le fais si bien, protéger. A tes côtés, je n'ai jamais eu peur. De rien. Alors qu'avant, avant que je te connaisse, j'avais peur. C'est en te rencontrant que j'ai pris conscience de combien le monde m'avait fait peur._

 _Voilà. Tous les autres objets, tous ceux qui sont dans cet appartement, sont à toi. Fais-en ce que tu veux. Mais les objets n'ont pas d'importance. Parce qu'il y a tout le reste, tout ce que toi tu m'as donné et que je ne pourrai jamais te rendre._

 _Je voudrais que tu saches, John, à quel point j'ai été heureux. Tout le temps qu'aura duré notre amitié, j'ai été heureux. Par deux fois seulement, j'ai été malheureux. Pendant mon exil et deux ans, c'est long. Surtout sans toi. Et à la mort de Mary, que tu aimais si profondément. Et que j'aimais aussi, comme une sœur. Comme la sœur que Mycroft m'avait volée._

 _Mis à part ces deux moments cruels, j'ai été heureux. Chaque jour avec toi. Ton humour désastreux, ton indulgence à l'égard des faiblesses des hommes, indécrottable, ton sens de la déduction, en progrès c'est certain, ton courage, incommensurable. Et ta bonté…_

 _Il y a tout ce que nous avons fait, et je sais que tu n'oublies rien, et tout ce que nous n'avons pas fait. Il y a tout ce que nous nous sommes dit, assez peu de choses mais parfois parler n'est pas nécessaire, et tout ce que moi, je n'ai pas dit. Je n'ai jamais dit à quel point j'aimais tes sourires et tes colères, à quel point j'aimais ton imprudence et tes petites lâchetés, si peu, à quel point j'aimais tes silences approbatifs et tes rappels à l'ordre, à quel point j'aimais ta main sur mon bras pour me retenir et ton regard brillant qui me disait « allons-y… », à quel point j'aimais ton air fier et narquois quand je faisais tout pour te séduire…_

 _Peut-être aurais-je le temps de te parler de cette idée folle que j'ai. Partir un jour avec toi, en France, dans un endroit que je ne connais pas mais qui me fait rêver. Profiter d'être seulement avec toi, comme deux vieux bonshommes, réchauffant leurs os sous le soleil du midi. A se répéter inlassablement leurs souvenirs. Etre ensemble toi et moi, sans être distraits par le monde. Je crois, vois-tu, que je ne m'ennuierais pas du tout. Mais tant que je peux réfléchir et tant que tu peux me suivre, nous continuerons ici à Londres. Rien n'est meilleur que de te voir arriver chaque matin en disant « alors Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui… »_

 _Prends soin de toi, John et de toute ta famille. Dis-leur bien, à chacun, Rosie, William et Mary, combien je les chéris._

 _« Il y a plusieurs sortes d'amour » avais-tu voulu m'expliquer un jour, me croyant ignorant dans ce domaine et t'en désolant, et tu avais raison, je l'étais, « plusieurs sortes d'amour et plusieurs degrés aussi ». Et tu avais dressé, pour m'instruire, la liste de toutes les femmes dont tu avais été plus ou moins épris._

 _Oui, j'étais ignorant mais je crois que tu l'étais aussi._

 _Pour moi, il n'y en a eu qu'un seul amour et il était absolu._

 _SH._

Il serre la lettre contre lui en la froissant et il essuie ses larmes. Il n'est pas triste cependant. C'est un grand vent qui souffle sur lui, dans sa tête et dans son cœur. C'est le vent du grand large, celui que Sherlock a toujours soufflé pour lui.

Il rejoint sa fille qui a bientôt fini de vider la bibliothèque.

« Alors papa, tu as réfléchi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit Sherlock dans cette lettre ? »

Il plie la lettre et la glisse dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Elle est pour lui cette lettre, il ne la montrera à personne. Même pas à Rosie.

« Il dit que tu dois prendre le fauteuil, Mary les livres et William sa collection.

\- Oui, cela ne m'étonne pas… Et tout le reste ?

\- Je ne sais pas Rosamund.

\- Ecoute papa, j'ai une idée, pour tous les meubles. Je connais une décoratrice de théâtre qui serait enchantée de tout récupérer. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Il réfléchit et se mouche.

« Que tout ceci finisse sur une scène ? Oui, c'est une bonne idée, une très bonne idée. »

Rosie finit les paquets et il la regarde faire. Il n'est pas pressé. Un à un, elle les descend.

Quand elle a terminé, elle demande :

« Tu veux qu'on s'occupe de ce que tu emportes à la maison ?

\- Non, écoute Rosamund, on le fera demain. Ça ne te dérange pas demain ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et vient s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Elle l'embrasse, au milieu de ses cheveux clairsemés.

« On prendra tout le temps que tu veux papa. Tu veux rentrer maintenant ? »

Là, ça n'est pas la peine de réfléchir.

« Je vais rester un peu ici. Je rentrerai plus tard… j'ai besoin de lui parler, une dernière fois. »

Elle le regarde et elle comprend.

« Tu prendras un taxi ou tu préfères que je repasse te prendre ?

\- Je prendrai un taxi. Ça me rappellera le bon vieux temps. »

Elle l'embrasse encore et il respire l'odeur de sa fille.

Quand elle est partie, il prend le violon qui trône sur le bureau et il retourne dans la chambre. De l'armoire, il sort le grand manteau et de sa poche, la lettre.

Dans le grand lit, il s'allonge. A côté de lui, il place la lettre et le violon. Et tour à tour, il les embrasse. Il pince une corde. C'est un son affreux qu'il produit mais Sherlock savait faire bien pire. Détestable et virtuose musicien.

Sur lui, il étend le manteau. Avec l'âge il s'est tassé, il est encore plus petit maintenant et sous le Belstaff, il disparaît presque.

Il va dormir parce qu'il est fatigué.

Dans sa poitrine, un nœud se contracte et son bras gauche le lance. Il sait ce que cela signifie, il est médecin. Ça n'est pas douloureux et il trouve même que c'est parfait.

Il frissonne alors il remonte le manteau et le col chatouille sa joue. C'est une main, douce, aimante et protectrice qui le caresse.

« Attends-moi. J'arrive… » dit-il et il ferme les yeux. Il y a tant de voyages encore…

* * *

.

* * *

Je ne veux pas vous embêter surtout si j'ai réussi à vous faire pleurer...

Mais :

Savoir que vous me lisez et constater que vous ne laissez aucune review, cela ne me met même pas en colère. Cela me rend triste et peut-être qu'un jour, je n'écrirai plus. Alors je vais le redire : juste une phrase, c'est suffisant pour me remonter le moral. Soyez généreuses...


End file.
